Beastial Passion
by loganxdaniel
Summary: After being denied an imprint, Paul storms in Jacob's home with an angry rage. While trying to calm Paul down, Jacob is thrown to the ground. What happens next will probably be kept a secret between the two men. Lemons. JacobxPaul. Please Review!


Jacob walked into the living room shirtless, his black athletic shorts swaying with each movement of his tight muscular legs. He sat down onto the black leather couch and turned onto the television, flipping to find some form of entertainment. Jacob's chest heaved back a forward, tired from the run he just went on. Tiny beads of sweat slowly traveled down his sun-kissed, muscular chest. After a few quick and sturdy thumps – the backdoor busted open with a loud crash. Jacob sat up in his seat, concern spreading across his face.

"She fuckin' declined!" The voice echoed out with intensity.

The sound of pots and pans scattered across the room with a mixture of loud grunts and yells. Jacob promptly jumped up from the couch, running into the kitchen. Paul stood there, chest heaving in and out and teeth grinding with bestial wrath.

"Paul! What's wrong?" Jacob shouted out.

"She fuckin' declined it! The bitch!" Paul responded, punching at the cupboard – piercing a hole right through the wood.

"Calm down! Now! Who and what was declined?" Jacob shouted, concerned that he was the only other person in the house at the moment.

"Ariel!"

"The girl at the grocery store?" Jacob asked, confused.

"She declined my imprint!" Paul screamed, punching at another cupboard.

Jacob jumped toward Paul, pushing him onto the floor.

"You need to calm down! Now!" Jacob shouted into Paul's face.

Paul growled and quickly threw Jacob backwards into the living room. Paul got into his feet and walked quickly into the room.

"Paul!" Jacob screamed, getting up to his feet, "Let's just talk!"

"She fuckin' declined." Paul whispered to himself, both hands on his face.

Jacob's face turned saddened, quickly placing his left arm around his back.

"Come on, it's done. You're too good for her. Stop getting angry over it."

"I'm a fuckin' loser - I got denied from a frickin' cashier of a grocery store."

"You're not a loser. Come'on, I was just about to watch some television, join me." Jacob responded, trying to calm him down even more.

Paul slowly looked up at Jacob, followed by him lunging at his lips against Jacob's. As they touched, Jacob jumped backwards.

"What the hell? Paul!" Jacob shouted, freaked out by what just had happened.

"Come on, Jacob. I'm frustrated; I need something to help me get off." Paul said, smirking – slowly pulling off his shirt, revealing his tanned rounded muscles.

"The find someone else!" Jacob said, backing away from Paul who began to slid down his shorts.

Paul, now in his grey boxers, jumped onto Jacob, pinning him to the ground. Jacob gave out a gasp as Paul slipped down his athletic shorts, displaying his black boxer briefs.

"Don't worry, Jacob – I'll be gentle." Paul laughed, "Actually, strike that. I'll probably be pretty rough."

Paul's throbbing cock displayed prominent behind the grey fabric of his boxers, pulsating within the moment of passion. Paul pushed down Jacob's boxer briefs, displaying his baby smooth cheeks. Paul grinned and leaned forward, slipping his tongue in the crevasse. Jacob gave out a slight moan, surprising Paul.

"Well Jacob, looks like you want this just as much as me." Paul laughed.

Paul slipped his boxers down to his knees and inserted his throbbing cock into Jacob's backside. Jacob gave out a terrible scream, grasping both of his hands onto the carpet firmly.

"Ah, take it – Jake." Paul said as he completely inserted himself into Jacob.

"-uck me." Jacob said firmly.

Paul grinned as he slowly removed his cock, and then in a fast and powerful movement, put it back into him. He repeated the movement five more times until Jacob shouted out in a fiery mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck… fuck!" Jacob shouted, arching his back.

"You like that, Jacob."

"Yes…" Jacob said, shocked by his own answer.

Paul continued his assault on Jacob's ass, sending shocks of pleasure through Jacob's body. Each hit that Paul did moved them across the room. Soon they were next to the black leather sofa, prompting Paul to pull his cock out of Jacob.

"Sit on the couch, Jakie." Paul started, "Your turn."

Jacob slowly got up to his feet, falling on to the couch – his pulsating member erect upright. Paul climbed over his legs, sitting down onto Jacob's cock, perpendicular to Jacob's chest. As Paul slowly submerged himself down the shaft, he gave out a furious howl of pain.

"Ah, so good." Paul growled out, "I'm going to ride you, Jakie – tell me when you're going to cum."

Jacob nodded as Paul began to move up and down the shaft, matching each movement with a deep manly grunt. Jacob watched Paul's pectoral muscles bounce, prompting Jacob to start rubbing his own hands against Paul's muscles. Jacob felt the warm pleasure start to move towards his tip.

"In me." Paul quivered as he came onto Jacob's chest.

Jacob winced in pleasure as he released into Paul, who continue to move up and down. Paul stopped and bent down, kissing Jacob's neck. Paul raised himself, moving off the couch. He grabbed his boxers, placing them back onto his muscular frame. Jacob sat still, confused about the whole situation.

"What just happened?" Jacob questioned, looking down at the mess that was spread across his chest.

"Well… I fucked you and then I rode you. I came on you and you came in me. Pretty self-explanatory." Paul said with a cocky grin, "And if you're up to it again sometime, I'm game."

Jacob looked at Paul standing upright; beams from the sun illuminating the beads of sweet caressing against his tanned, rippling skin. Jacob stood up and pulled his boxer briefs back over his body. He left the room, rejoining Paul with a towel – wiping the cum off of his chest.

"I'm game." Jacob responded with a smile.


End file.
